


遇见你的时候所有星星都落在我头上

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Kudos: 6





	遇见你的时候所有星星都落在我头上

他的小王子不喜欢玫瑰。  
洪知秀站在花店里出神，他还记得小王子来这遥远星球的第一天，带着金色的王冠，刘海老老实实地搭在前额。

“我不喜欢玫瑰。”小王子说，顺便打了个喷嚏。“我更喜欢向日葵。”  
“我住的星球只要我移动一下椅子一天就可以看144次日落。向日葵就跟着太阳转，从这边转到那边再从那边转回来。”小王子捡起被花店扔在门口枯萎的向日葵，“秋天还会结子，我用火山炒瓜子，挺好吃的。”他转过来看洪知秀，“有机会你一定要来吃。”  
“好好好。”洪知秀敷衍地应着，选择不指出地球现有的科技水平没法飞到他的星球——虽然小王子也不是搭乘飞行器来的，他就这样出现在他面前，像是烟花落地就变成人。  
洪知秀肩膀上还搭着喝酒喝晕的尹净汉，醉汉嘴里还喊着我真的碰到了外星人。他今天已经跟洪知秀念了一百遍，好好的新年夜被好友抓出来诉说情伤，害洪知秀连零点烟花秀都没看到，一出酒吧还碰到这么个自称来自银河系中央Vernon星球的的欧美脸小帅哥。  
总不能就是这个外星人伤了净汉的心吧。洪知秀上下打量了一番穿着全套王子服装还披着斗篷的小帅哥，但是看尹净汉一直絮絮叨叨什么胜澈胜澈对面前这小男孩也没什么反应，洪知秀决定还是先问问。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“崔韩率。”  
“那你怎么认识我的？”洪知秀拖着尹净汉向出租车上客点走去，崔韩率也跟过来。“是隔壁的COUPS王子告诉我的。他说地球上有个男人很好看，然后我就看到了你。”小王子眨眨眼睛，表情非常正直，脸上好像就写着“没错事实正是如此”。洪知秀一时不知道是该吐槽“COUPS王子”还是“地球上的好看男人”还是“你就是地球上的好看男人”。幸好这时出租车来了，他先把尹净汉扶上了后座，自己坐了进去，看着站在外面的崔韩率，拍拍勉强还能坐下第三个人的后排座椅。“一起吧？”

三个成年男性坐在出租车后座果然有点挤，坐在中间的洪知秀尤其感觉自己好像被压成三明治夹心。尹净汉是没有办法了，在轻微震动的车厢里早已经睡着，头靠在洪知秀肩上一颠一颠的。另一侧的崔韩率倒也还算乖巧，两腿并拢手端端正正地放在膝盖上，就是王冠有点高他不得不佝偻着背才不会碰到车顶。  
“王冠我帮你拿下来吧？这样驼着背也不太舒服。”洪知秀这样问他，橙红的路灯光线打在金发小王子的脸上像极了落日的光辉，金色的睫毛根根分明，像是小扇子在脸上打下弧形的阴影。“好的。”崔韩率乖乖低下头让洪知秀帮他取下王冠，拿下来以后就放在腿上。  
洪知秀趁着拿王冠的时候好好观察了一下崔韩率，长得是蛮帅的，现在外星人都这么符合人类审美了吗？不过如果按照《小王子》的设定……  
“你有驯养狐狸吗？”洪知秀问崔韩率，回家的路太长，又有太多红灯，车上的无聊时间被加倍拉长。他也有点困了，没忍住打了个哈欠，用手捂住了嘴，眯起眼睛，眼泪从眼角渗出来。崔韩率想了想。“我住的星球没有狐狸。但是我想我可以在地球驯养一只。”  
“那我想你可能要去城外了，城里是没有狐狸的。”洪知秀这么说，崔韩率笑起来，“这可不一定，我就看到一只。”  
“那肯定是你把狐狸和狗搞错了。”洪知秀不信，崔韩率摇摇头，“我确实看到了。”但他又不说他在哪里看到的，洪知秀猜肯定是这小孩在吹牛但又不想让他揭穿，于是他决定做一个善良的大人，“那好吧。城里确实有狐狸，希望我能有一天看到这只狐狸。”  
“你会看到的。”崔韩率笑眯眯地说，路灯在他头发上照出光晕像是天使的圣光。

等车开到尹净汉和洪知秀的合租公寓的时候已经快凌晨两点了，街道上静悄悄的。睡着的尹净汉完全放松了力气真的好重，洪知秀一个人也搬不动，还是跟崔韩率一起搬上楼去的。  
洪知秀气喘吁吁地把尹净汉扔到他自己的床上，帮他擦了身体换了睡衣再塞回被子里，最后关灯带门出来，看见坐在沙发上看着落地窗外出神的崔韩率才想起来还有个人在家里。  
“要不要喝茶？”他从柜子里拿出茶包问崔韩率，却没有得到回应。洪知秀从厨房探出头来看崔韩率在干什么，却发现在他烧水的这几分钟里崔韩率一直维持着看向窗外的姿势。他拿着杯子走近崔韩率，在他面前晃了晃手，崔韩率才像是从梦中惊醒一样回过神来。  
“从这个窗户看出去很像我住的星球。”崔韩率喃喃到，“那些灯光远远的看起来像是星星。”城市的光污染很严重，从小在城里长大的洪知秀没见过星星璀璨的夜空，但崔韩率这么一说，他眯起眼睛来，遥远的高楼里住户的灯光在模糊的视线里看起来确实很像银河。“你在你的星球上能看到很多星星吗？”“比这还多。”崔韩率伸出手比划了个大圆，“这么大都是。”洪知秀为他孩子气的举动笑起来，给他倒了一杯花茶。  
“这是什么？”崔韩率看着杯子里红红的花骨朵提出疑问，“玫瑰。”洪知秀抿了一口，“哇哦，我不知道玫瑰还能吃。”  
“你不知道的东西可多着呢。”洪知秀拿出茶几下的曲奇饼干，崔韩率尝了一口，露出了像是曲奇广告一样非常好评的表情。  
“你……晚上睡哪里？”沉默了好久以后洪知秀问他，崔韩率把视线从窗外收回来，盯着洪知秀看，洪知秀被看的不好意思起来。“我不知道。”他手托着下巴，好像认真地为这个问题苦恼起来。“如果不介意的话今天可以先睡这里。”洪知秀说，他就是有点心肠太软，平常尹净汉装病骗他也总是一骗一个准。“谢谢你。”崔韩率笑起来，眼睛眯成一条缝，像是得到主人奖赏的大狗狗。

第二天洪知秀起来的时候尹净汉正坐在餐桌旁吃早饭，洪知秀揉着眼睛坐下，尹净汉拿手肘顶顶他的腰，“你怎么没说过你有个这么帅的学弟？”“什么？”洪知秀早上起来大脑还在开机，这句话在他脑子里缓冲了好一会儿，等他看到端着盘子出来的崔韩率才加载成功。  
这小孩今天梳了个偏分，金发看起来特别成熟，不知道从哪里来的白衬衫加围裙颇有种贴心小狼狗在上班前为你做早饭的感觉。  
洪知秀愣愣地看着崔韩率把盘子端到他面前，是芝士三明治加西柚汁。“你怎么……”“知秀哥昨天收留了我，我也没什么好报答的。给哥做顿早饭不过分吧？”倒还挺遵守学弟的人设，尽管实际年龄成谜。洪知秀一下也不知道说什么，只是低下头去吃早餐。一旁的尹净汉已经吃完了，拿了手提包准备要出门，在崔韩率切吐司的时候凑到洪知秀耳边，“我觉得还可以哟~”在洪知秀反应过来之前笑着跑开。“我出门啦知秀再见！带韩率好好玩！”  
洪知秀吃的很慢，崔韩率也不急，就坐在旁边看洪知秀吃。“你早上有什么安排吗？”“没有啊。”崔韩率毫不犹豫地回答，“我来地球就是为了看你的。”洪知秀差点被这一记直球噎住，灌了两大口果汁才顺过气来。  
“那我早上要出门，你跟我一起出去吗？”“只要跟你在一起去哪里都可以。”  
洪知秀表示对第二个直球已经免疫，脸红是非条件反射不归大脑管不能怨他。

两个人去到了理发店，洪知秀说自己新年想染个头发，于是两人在理发店一坐坐了五个小时。崔韩率手里拿着又不知道哪里来的手机，研究了几分钟很快就上手，耳朵里插着耳机独自脑内蹦迪了好几个小时，店里来来往往好几个对崔韩率有点意思的小姐姐，假装不经意地经过他面前掀起一阵带香的风，但小孩也只是打个喷嚏，又重新投入到音乐里，时不时抬起头看看洪知秀。因为太久坐着没动洪知秀昏昏欲睡，头上包着毛巾染发膏看不出颜色。  
等到崔韩率也快睡着的时候洪知秀终于染完了头发，崔韩率塞着耳机被拍醒，抬头一看洪知秀染了个粉红色，颜色不深，不仔细看在灯光下有点像金色，以前黑发还带温柔笑意，像是个邻居哥哥，现在换了浅色的头发感觉棱角都锋利起来，视线从手机上抬起来的时候轻轻一瞟像是尖刀擦过崔韩率的心。  
洪知秀今天穿了件白色毛茸茸的衣服，天气好冷，他里面没穿厚的，他推开理发店门的时候被寒风冻得抖了一下，缩在兜帽里像是小兔子，他眼看着崔韩率从空中抽了一条金色的围巾隔着帽子把他围起来。  
“你哪里拿出来的？”“从我家。”崔韩率面不改色心不跳，把围巾围得更紧了些，“魔法吗？”洪知秀疑惑地皱起了眉头，“你们地球人管这个叫魔法吗？那就是魔法吧。”崔韩率笑起来，露出排列整齐的牙齿。总不能是异形那种外星人吧？洪知秀想起了上周被尹净汉拖着一起看的科幻片，看崔韩率的眼神多了几分警惕。  
尹净汉打电话来说他今天晚上有部门聚餐不回来了，洪知秀想着再回去烧饭也太麻烦，就拉着崔韩率在外面找了家烤肉店。两个成年男性——至少从外表来看都是成年男性——点了一大堆肉类，等鲜红的小肉片在烤盘上滋滋出油时，洪知秀问崔韩率。“你还认识别的外星人吗？”“认识啊。”崔韩率喝了一口可乐，两颊鼓鼓的，“就是隔壁星球的COUPS王子介绍我来地球的。旁边还有仓鼠王子，不过他不近期没有来的打算。”  
“听起来你的邻居还挺多的。”洪知秀若有所思地点点头。“有机会来玩，我带你去他们的星球。仓鼠星葵花子很多的，COUPS星有很多王子的朋友，都很可爱。”  
“我肯定过不去。”洪知秀笑起来。“你是怎么过来的？”“嗯……”崔韩率陷入了思考，“我是掉下来的。”  
“掉下来的？”洪知秀怀疑地盯着崔韩率，“你是流星吗？”“如果有放烟花的话我们就可以下来，这样才不会被地球上有些机构检测到。”崔韩率抓抓脑袋，“胜澈哥前段时间来的时候就被检测到了，还挺麻烦的，被星球管理局要求写了好多文件。”  
洪知秀隐约觉得胜澈这个名字有点眼熟，但一时想不到是谁便没在意。两人突然结束了一个话题，陷入了漫长的沉默——期间一直在吃，嘴倒也没停。  
等桌上全部吃完，崔韩率突然说。“我可以带你看看我的星球。你想看吗？”  
崔韩率话刚说完就不见了，洪知秀只听见细小的啪的一声，像是打开可乐的声音，他吓得四下张望了一下，却发现完全没有人有反应，服务员也只是走过来问要不要加茶。  
洪知秀回到家发现窗台上已经被架了一台望远镜，崔韩率看起来好像还在调试什么，在不停调整方向。洪知秀站在他旁边看了一会儿，今天明明是阴天，天上连个月亮都没有。

“过来看！”等崔韩率解决完技术问题洪知秀都已经打算洗洗睡了，尹净汉还没回来，他手里还拿着手机考虑要不要给室友打个电话就被崔韩率抓到望远镜前站好。“就这个方向，不要动。”崔韩率示意他俯下身看，现在可能是他到地球以来最紧张的时候。洪知秀眯起一只眼睛，“看到了吗？那个很多向日葵的地方？现在可能刚好日落。”  
还真看到了，有一栋小房子，旁边还有小火山，和遍地向日葵的星星，那颗神秘星球日落的时候确实所有的向日葵都跟他太阳的方向旋转。  
“你的星球上……有好多仓鼠。”洪知秀转过来看崔韩率，星球主人耸耸肩，“应该是顺荣哥的，就是仓鼠王子，有时候葵花子太多了我会叫他来收一点。”  
“哇哦。”洪知秀又把视线集中到望远镜上，“还挺可爱的。”“你可以稍微往右边偏一点，可以看到胜澈哥的星球，COUPS星。”洪知秀把镜筒稍微转过去一点，看到一个穿蓝色王子装的人坐在书桌前愁眉苦脸，“他是在补文件吗？”洪知秀笑起来，还看到王子脚下有好多沙漠狐，这个星球上想必很吵——虽然仓鼠很多的星球应该也不会很安静。  
“你喜欢吗？”崔韩率问他，小王子看起来很冷静——他自称自己不是很容易紧张的人，但发色一会儿金一会儿银一会儿黑的，洪知秀眯起眼睛，决定要逗一逗他。  
“怎么说呢。”他装作沉思的样子，崔韩率跟着他的动作深吸了一口气，“嗯……”洪知秀看起来很苦恼地皱起了眉头，“很可爱，也很漂亮。”“那你……”崔韩率小心翼翼地问，“我很喜欢。”桃花眼弯成勾人的弧度，把未经世事的小王子勾到身边来牢牢地捆住。崔韩率吞了吞口水，向洪知秀迈进一步。“我可不可以……”  
“我回来了。”尹净汉粗暴地打开房门，看起来站立不稳，洪知秀急忙跑去扶他，独留小王子跟他的望远镜留在阳台。  
“知秀啊……崔胜澈如果明天再没有联系我、我就不要他了！”喝醉了的尹净汉委屈巴巴地抓着洪知秀的衣领不放，睡衣的领子本来就宽松，被不知道控制力度的醉汉一扯更是宽大，崔韩率看到洪知秀漂亮的锁骨慌乱得不知道视线该往哪里放。洪知秀被尹净汉纠缠也没这个心思管他，“你先睡吧我把净汉抱去洗澡。”他抱歉地笑了笑，费力地抱起尹净汉，像安慰小孩似的一边嘴上念着一边把人拖到房间里去。  
崔韩率呆呆地在沙发上坐下，鼻尖还环绕着洪知秀沐浴露的芬芳，他机械地掏出手机，给署名为崔胜澈的联系人发信息。  
“哥怎么办我好像真的陷入爱情了”  
“另外，哥你要是再不来地球净汉哥可能就不要你了”

洪知秀打着哈欠出来的时候崔韩率正在坐在沙发上发呆，刚染过几天没仔细打理的头发到处乱翘，粉红色褪成了粉白色，“早上好。”说话声音也黏糊糊的，揉着脸像是小兔子。“吃了吗？”他问崔韩率。崔韩率坐姿端正像是小学生上课。“还没吃。”  
“那我烧意大利面吧。”洪知秀说着又打了个哈欠，看起来是真的很困。他们昨天跟尹净汉打了一晚上太极，虽然他们没对尹净汉说过崔韩率是什么人以及他和崔胜澈是什么关系，但凭借尹净汉聪明的小脑袋在饭桌上随便聊了几句就啥都知道了，不过对他俩也没什么影响，只是什么都不知道的崔胜澈比较可怜。  
“知秀我们今天去派对吧！顺荣刚给我发消息他组了局，好像人很多的样子。”尹净汉兴奋地从房间里跑出来，洪知秀手上处理着食材点点头，尹净汉转过头去问崔韩率。“韩率也一起去吧？”尹净汉眨眨眼睛，“我帮你搞定知秀。”

结果最后是洪知秀尹净汉两个人坐在吧台边上喝酒看崔韩率在舞池里扭动身体。  
“哇哦。”在尹净汉问他觉得崔韩率跳得怎么样的时候，洪知秀发出了没有灵魂的感慨。虽然长了一张欧美脸，但只有现在洪知秀才觉得这外星人可能真的有一个开放的灵魂。  
别顶胯了，洪知秀喝了一口酒，他没注意尹净汉给自己端了什么，只是感觉一口下去食道都火辣辣的，胃突突地跳。他盯着舞池里的崔韩率看，小王子今天给自己搞了个过大的橙色夹克和大皮裤，非常符合当代蹦迪青年造型。来找他的男男女女换了一批又一批，崔韩率总是笑着拒绝他们。就算是拒绝也不能笑！洪知秀一口干了杯中的酒，玻璃杯重重地敲在吧台上。  
他起身走进舞池，正要拉崔韩率出来却被旁边的人撞了一下，被灌醉的精神好像突然回笼。  
我跟崔韩率什么关系？我有什么资格去阻止他被搭讪？  
正当洪知秀愣神的时候，一个男人顺着人流走来，亲昵地搭上洪知秀的肩，“一个人吗？”陌生人凑得很近，洪知秀鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，正想把手打开自己却先被拉入一个怀抱。“不好意思他有伴了。”  
他身上闻起来有太阳的味道。洪知秀抬头看见是崔韩率刀刻般的下巴线条时这么想，仍然是微笑着的小王子，酒吧里镭射灯乱七八糟的，但打到他身上看起来都像圣光。  
崔韩率推着洪知秀往前走，到稍微安静一点的角落。“怎么了？”洪知秀比他稍微矮一点，他微微低下头问到，“没事。”洪知秀收紧了刚才就搂在崔韩率腰上的手。  
“你找到你的狐狸了吗？”洪知秀笑眼弯弯。崔韩率也笑起来，面对着他用手臂把他圈在角落里，“你觉得呢？”崔韩率放低了声音凑到洪知秀耳边说，像是滚烫的巧克力糖浆淋在洪知秀耳尖上。  
“刚才知秀哥是不是就一直在看我？”崔韩率的鼻息喷在洪知秀颈上，“我不是在看你。”洪知秀狡辩着，“舞池灯光挺好看的。”崔韩率又笑，洪知秀手上圈得更紧，“小王子如果再不给他的狐狸一个亲亲狐狸就要逃跑了哦。”  
真的亲起来的时候洪知秀在心里叹了口气，不管外星人怎么计算年龄反正崔韩率的心理年龄肯定不大。他把崔韩率还抓着他肩膀的手拉下来放在自己腰上，自己环住他的脖子，在亲吻的间隙跟他说：“要记得换气。”  
在崔韩率高效的学习下洪知秀很快就只能攀着崔韩率的脖子才能站稳了，小孩很快转移了阵地开始攻略纤长的脖颈，洪知秀迷迷糊糊地看了一眼尹净汉坐的位置，理智让他勉强分辨出他的多年好友兼室友好像被一个穿着夸张服饰的人带走了，他笑起来，看来今天不用给他留门了。“笑什么？”崔韩率嘟囔着回来寻找他的嘴唇，“没有。”洪知秀按住他的脑袋吻得更深。

第二天洪知秀是被崔韩率摇醒的。他用杯子把自己抱起来像一个蛹，为什么假期的早晨要醒这么早？崔韩率的声音听起来远得像是在门外。“知秀！知秀我得回去了。”  
“嗯？”听到这个句子洪知秀突然直起身来，像是兔子受到惊吓，“你说什么？”崔韩率今天又换回了他第一天看到洪知秀的那身装束，在地球上显得略有些夸张的王子装，金色的王冠端正地戴在头上。他单膝跪在洪知秀窗前，抓着洪知秀的一只手，这个动作让裹着被子浑身赤裸的洪知秀看起来像是刚上岸的小美人鱼公主。  
“我今天要回去了。按照地球的公转轨迹我的星球今天正好在地球正上方，我等会儿就要走了。”  
“那你什么时候回来？”洪知秀皱起眉头，外星人都是这样的吗？骗到人类的感情就想跑。“等火箭造好，我来接你去我的星球。”崔韩率捏捏洪知秀的手，眼神真挚。  
算了，洪知秀想，如果骗人这么用心的话被骗也还行，更何况这世界上骗得了洪知秀的人只有尹净汉一个，外星人也不行。  
“那等你造好你怎么知道我在哪里？”  
崔韩率低下头吻了吻洪知秀的手背，语气认真的说，“我现在给你盖章了，不管你走到宇宙的哪个角落我都会找到你的。”

“先生？请问你要什么花？”花店的店员的询问让洪知秀回过神来，不知道Vernon星球一天有多长，地球已经过去很久了，他也没有收到消息。  
今天崔胜澈和尹净汉叫他去吃饭，他想了想要去买束花，庆祝一下这对跨星球恋人的两周年。结果在花店被回忆扯住了脚。  
“向日葵吧。”

他到尹净汉家的时候崔胜澈趁尹净汉还在厨房忙活拉住了他，“你敢让净汉一个人呆在厨房？”洪知秀发自灵魂的质疑还没得到解答手里被塞了一把烟花。  
“现在去放。”崔胜澈跟洪知秀这么说。“啊？”洪知秀看不懂这个外星人的脑回路。  
“星星会在放烟花的时候偷偷下来看想见的人。”崔胜澈笑眯眯的，“快去吧。”

洪知秀带着烟花走到天台上，今天已经不是放烟花的时间了，也不知道崔胜澈哪里买来的烟花。一起塞进来的还有一只打火机，洪知秀挑了一个看起来最简单的，不熟练地用打火机点燃了前端，放在地上然后跑开，等引信燃尽后一发烟火升上天空，炸成漂亮的圆形图案。真的很像流星坠落，第一次站在烟花正下方观看的洪知秀这么想着。他会从哪里来呢？东边的天空吗？还是西边的天空。太空有东西南北之分吗？  
还没等他想出一个结论，穿着王子服装还有小斗篷的崔韩率登场了，他笑得露出牙齿，向洪知秀张开怀抱。  
“我找到你了。”

END


End file.
